Various fuel cell devices that house cell stack devices made of a plurality of solid oxide fuel cells electrically connected in series in a housing container have been recently proposed as next-generation energy devices.
An example of a proposed solid oxide fuel cell of such fuel cell devices is a solid oxide fuel cell including a support body having a pair of mutually parallel flat faces and having a fuel gas passage for circulating fuel gas on the interior, wherein a fuel electrode layer, a solid electrolyte layer, and an oxygen electrode layer are laminated in that order on the flat face on one side of the support body, and an interconnector layer is laminated on the flat face on the other side (for example, see Patent Document 1). In addition, fuel cells called cylindrical types and banded types have also been proposed.